TU
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Tu y solamente tú...


_**TU**_

* * *

El principal sentimiento que te detiene ante todo. No quiero ir a la rama del temor a volar, el temor a algún animal en particular sino a lo más intrínseco del miedo como tal: el miedo a amar. O quizás ir un poco más atrás e ir al miedo a decirle al otro que sientes algo, por minúsculo que parezca.

El miedo al rechazo de ser querido.

Muchos pueden decir: "yo simplemente lo digo, y si me dice si, bien y si no, no y chao" , pero dudo que sea tan así. No conozco a nadie que tenga un corazón tan duro, nadie ni siquiera esas personas que dicen tenerlo, lo tienen… porque sentir es humano, y el dolor ante el rechazo lo es aún más.

Aun escucho el grupo que me recomendaste, aun camino con nostalgia por las calles en las que, después de salir de clases, caminábamos riendo. Cuando tenía miedo de decirte lo que sentía y tú también lo tenías.

Literatura. Literatura. Eso estudiabas y decidiste dejarlo casi al final porque estabas indeciso, no querías ser profesor y tu sueño de ser escritor lo veías lejano, como algo tonto que se le ocurre a un niño que tras ver un partido de football dice que será jugador profesional y estará en las ligas de Barcelona ganando copas. Así lo explicabas, y te entendía porque tenía un sueño casi tan tonto como el tuyo… uno que voy a cumplir pronto, pero que en esos momentos veía a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

Quisiera que estuvieras aquí para que lo vieras, para mostrarte los pasajes y que te rieras de mí, que me abrazaras y que besaras mi oído. Lo hacías allí porque decías que así el cariño llegaba directo al cerebro…

Los sentimientos están allí, no en el corazón. ¿Recuerdas?

Las tardes de invierno tomados del brazo porque éramos tan miedosos de decirlo que no nos atrevíamos a tomarnos de la mano. Tardes completas hablándome de poetas que escuché solo en el colegio.

Becquer era tu favorito porque te gustaba el romance a la antigua, Neruda te era casi indiferente. Yo me reía.

 _Pero mudo y absorto y de rodillas,_

 _como se adora a Dios ante su altar,_

 _como yo te he querido..., desengáñate,_

 _nadie así te amará._

¿Cuántas veces no lo recitaste? ¿Cuántas veces me quisiste decir en apenas un par de rimas que me querías?

Y el miedo nos ganó.

A ti y a mí.

Las tardes de verano caminando por Bustamante, Luego sentados en el pasto espalda contra espalda mientras tomábamos un helado y te molestaba porque no te gustaba el chocolate. ¿A quién no le gusta el Chocolate, Luis? Sólo a ti no te gustaba.

Había otra persona que sí se atrevió a decírtelo. Ese día me fui tan triste que no me despedí de nadie y te dejé de hablar por una semana. Por supuesto que no entendías. Aunque creo que sí lo hiciste y que cuando te tuve que hablar porque tuvimos que trabajar juntos y te burlaste… volví a caer.

Me sentía fea porque para mí eras el hombre más guapo de todos y a veces sentía que estabas conmigo porque el inglés te costaba y necesitabas ayuda.

"Las golondrinas, Lore… Las golondrinas"

¿Cómo hubiera sido todo si el miedo no nos hubiera ganado? ¿Estaría contigo? ¿Habríamos terminado porque te decía que Virgo y Leo no se llevan bien y te reías de mis estupideces en cuanto a los signos? ¿ Te abrazaría aun para sentir ese aroma que me mataba?

Hay días en que te recuerdo y el corazón me duele, hay días en que te recuerdo y leo el poema una y mil veces… tanto fue así, que me lo tatué para llevarte conmigo siempre. Hay días como hoy que duelen más porque habrían sido 35 años. Hay días como hoy en que llueve y los odio a pesar de que me encantan porque odiabas la lluvia y andar abrigado, decías que parecías un oso de peluche de esos que sientan en las vitrinas y que no tienen derecho a moverse.

Hay días, como hoy, en que quiero dormir abrazada a ti…

Fuiste y serás la primera persona más importante en mi vida y la que más dolor me causó, pero ni siquiera es por tu culpa… odio el miedo, odio el "si yo…" odio todo eso.

Ya no lo hago y he salido muchas veces lastimada, pero prefiero eso a un… ¿Por qué no se lo dije?

¿Por qué no te lo dije?

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

¿Por qué necesitaste poemas?

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste de frente?

¿Por qué fui cobarde?

¿Por qué ese día en la fiesta no te acompañé a comprar?

Me dije: " El lunes de lo digo… te prometo que el lunes te lo digo, porque hoy siento que no puedo"

¿Habría cambiado en al algo que te lo hubiera dicho ese día y no antes?

¿Habría cambiado el hecho de que ya no estás? ¿De que ya no me tomas las mejillas porque decías que te gustaban?

Becquer, Becquer…

Era una escritora frustrada al igual que tú… y cuanto todo pasó, dejé de escribir por años, porque cada palabra era recordarte… lo sigue siendo, pero siento que no duele tanto.

Estoy mintiendo. Sigue doliendo.

Nunca sabré como era un beso tuyo, pero si supe cómo eran tus abrazos… fuertes, apretados y con un aroma que nunca más volví a sentir. Nunca sabré como será despertar y que seas tú el primero al ver, pero sí sé lo que era mirar a mi izquierda y verte garabateando en el cuaderno porque no entendías.

Te extraño y creo que es porque tengo miedo, tengo miedo de volverte a conocer en otra persona y quedarme callada otra vez. Me ha ido pésimo y es porque busco con los ojos lo que debería buscar con la piel… con el "sentir la piel de gallina"… La primera vez que dijiste eso, te molesté una semana con el "Chicken Lord"

Volviste ese día, después de comprar y yo ya tenía que irme… no vivía en el centro y mi viaje era largo. Nos abrazamos, me besaste el pelo y recitaste el poema… no te dejé terminarlo porque te dije que estabas siendo cursi y nos estaban viendo y molestando.

Me arrepiento de que no lo hayas terminado.

Y odio por sobre todas las cosas del mundo no habértelo dicho ese mismo día. Porque en la mañana del lunes cuando mi mejor amiga de ese tiempo me dijo que estuviste ebrio y decías que me querías y tenías miedo de no sé qué cosa porque venías de una antigua relación problemática, me odie por dentro.

Ese día no te vi… ese día no entraste a clases, ese día entró otra persona a darnos la noticia.

"¿Por qué avanzas si la luz no está en verde aún?" te decía

"No viene nada…" respondías.

Encontré una canción que me recuerda a ti, debe ser lo mismo de ti hacia mí con el tema de las gaviotas.

Becquer, Becquer…

Volví a escribir hace poco, quizás un año… quizás menos.

¿Habrías terminado tu libro? ¿Habrías vuelto a literatura? ¿Habrías sido profesor?

… ¿Habrías estado junto a mí si te lo hubiera dicho?

La vida no es como en las películas… la vida no es como un fanfic que escribes… la vida es peor, la vida duele más. Porque un libro o una película la lees, la ves… y sigues con la siguiente… no, la vida está ahí, debajo de tu piel, se recuerda siempre, te acosa cuando menos lo quieres…

La vida aterra, da miedo porque puedes saber cómo eres tú, pero no sabes cómo es el resto.

Lo digo todo, lo que me gusta y lo que no, si alguien me gusta o no, lo que me molesta, lo que me alegra, lo que me gusta.

Te extraño y serás mi único arrepentimiento en esta vida.

Te lo prometo.

No más miedo.

Feliz cumpleaños.


End file.
